1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to manufacturing and, in particular, to a method and apparatus for processing workpieces. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for depositing materials on a workpiece.
2. Background
In manufacturing aircraft, different structures may be assembled to form the aircraft. These structures may be assembled from different parts. For example, without limitation, I-beams, skin panels, and other parts may be connected to each other to form a fuselage and/or wings of an aircraft.
The different structures may be comprised of materials, such as, for example, without limitation, metals, metal alloys, composite materials, and other suitable types of materials. With metals, titanium may be used in different parts. In forming a titanium part, titanium may be deposited onto a substrate to form the part. The substrate may be a titanium plate.
The deposition of metal onto metal plates may be performed using a number of different types of techniques. For example, without limitation, metal may be deposited onto a metal plate using an electron beam deposition system. A metal wire from a feeder may be changed into a molten state with the molten metal being deposited onto the plate.
This type of processing may be performed in near-room temperature environments. The differences in temperature between the molten metal and the plate may lead to stresses in the metal plate. These stresses may result in distortion and peeling of the metal deposited onto the metal plate.
When these distortions occur, the part being formed may need to be reworked and/or scrapped. These situations may increase the time and/or cost needed to manufacture parts. As a result, the assembly and manufacturing of aircraft may need more time and may incur more costs than desired.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to have a method and apparatus that takes into account one or more of the issues discussed above, as well as other possible issues.